Le Temps d'une Danse
by Diiios
Summary: "Comment montre-t-on qu'on a du charisme à une telle soirée ? En dansant ! - J'ai deux pieds gauches Hilda... - Eh bien tu as deux mois pour apprendre." Ça aurait pu être de banal cours de danse mais c'était sans compter sur l'incroyable envie de tout savoir de Claude face à sa curieuse professeur. UA: casual. T pour mention de violence, mais le restant est du fluff. Spoiler free
1. Partie 1

**« Encore une lettre d'au-dessus ! »** annonça la secrétaire en déposant une enveloppe cachetée sur le bureau.

Claude soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il y a cinq ans, lorsqu'il avait pris la tête de cette équipe, il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi débordé. Les directives ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur leurs têtes depuis quelques semaines maintenant et l'homme aux yeux verts n'aspirait plus qu'à des vacances. La personne en face de lui, un joli brin de femme aux longs cheveux rosé, l'observa d'un air circonspect. Les traits tirés de son supérieur étaient de plus en plus marqués. Claude ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut distraitement l'imprimé. Lorsqu'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Hilda, sa secrétaire et amie de longue date, ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

**« Ils nous laissent enfin tranquille ?** argua-t-elle.

**\- Préviens les autres qu'une grande soirée nous attend !**

**\- Ah oui, le bal de la Sainte Seiros**, sourit Hilda. **J'avais entendu des bribes de couloir à ce propos.**

**\- Ça sera l'occasion de décompresser**, ajouta Claude en s'étirant les bras.

**\- Surtout l'occasion d'obtenir davantage de sponsors et donc gagner la coupe de l'entreprise ! »**

Le cadre haussa un sourcil, non surpris de l'intérêt compétiteur de la jeune femme. Elle voulait absolument être la meilleure équipe de l'entreprise, non pas pour la reconnaissance et la prime mais pour gagner le voyage en croisière offerts aux vainqueurs. Ce système de compétition se basait sur la satisfaction client, au nombre de sponsors qu'ils arrivaient à avoir, à la régularité de leurs contrats etc... Pour le moment, seules trois équipes se démarquaient et celle de Claude en faisait partie. Comme il préférait mettre chaque personne de son équipe sur un pied d'égalité, son équipe était surnommée « l'Alliance ». Le jeune homme avait toujours été d'accord pour essayer de gagner, mais il ne comprenait pas le rapport avec le bal de l'entreprise.

**« Des sponsors ? Je suppose qu'il y aura des potentiels oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un tel événement pour nous en faire. Il suffit que j'aille manger au restaurant avec eux et-**

**\- Justement !** le coupa Hilda. **Avec ce genre de stratégie, tu ne peux que faire un par un. Dimitri et Edelgard n'hésitent pas à briller dans les soirées mondaines pour s'en faire à la pelle ! Tu dois faire pareil**, expliqua-t-elle en hochant la tête.

**\- Pareil ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques**, soupira Claude.

**\- Qu'est ce qui attire les gens ? Le charisme. Comment montre-t-on qu'on a du charisme à une telle soirée ? En dansant !**

**\- J'ai deux pieds gauches Hilda...**

**\- Eh bien tu as deux mois pour apprendre**, sourit la secrétaire. **Ce soir, je t'emmène là-bas. »**

À ses mots, elle sortit une petite carte de visite de son dos et la braqua devant les yeux écarquillés de son ami. Depuis combien de temps préparait-t-elle ce coup fourré ? songea Claude.

* * *

**« Je t'attends devant ! »** avait souri Hilda en s'adossant à la voiture.

Claude n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était dans ces escaliers menant à un studio de danse. Il ne voulait pas apprendre à danser, pas lorsque ses journées de travail se terminaient la plupart du temps vers onze heures du soir. Il subissait une fois de plus les lubies de son amie. L'homme poussa du bout des doigts la porte derrière laquelle résonnait de la musique. Il se cachait derrière une salle sombre où de nombreux bancs et portes manteaux étaient collés aux murs. C'était probablement le vestiaire. La musique provenait d'une pièce adjacente, qui diffusait de la lumière dans les vestiaires. Intrigué, Claude s'approcha en silence et jeta un coup d'œil. Une grande baie vitrée lui faisait face, laissant apercevoir les lumières et les immeubles de la ville. À sa droite se trouvait une porte en bois fermée. Ses yeux furent attirés par du mouvement à sa gauche, là où le mur disparaissait sous des miroirs. Une femme était en train de danser au rythme de la musique. Elle effectuait des mouvements, qui semblaient bien compliqués pour Claude, sans le moindre effort apparent. Il aurait dû s'annoncer, et non pas observer l'inconnue avec un tel manque de pudeur. Pourtant, il n'osait pas interrompre la chorégraphie. De temps à autre, la femme paraissait perdre l'équilibre et son pied devait se poser sur le sol. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps passé à l'observer mais il s'était machinalement avancé dans la pièce et la danseuse lui jeta un regard effaré. Elle se précipita sur le poste au sol pour couper la musique. Embarrassé, Claude fit quelques pas vers elle.

**« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! Je suis rentré parce que la porte était ouverte. »**

La femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le jaugea d'un œil critique. Elle ne semblait pas du tout le croire. Puisqu'elle n'était plus de dos, l'homme observa le visage de l'inconnue. Ses iris avaient la même couleur que l'azur et semblaient lancer des éclairs. Ses traits étaient assez peu marqués. Elle possédait des taches de rousseur sur tout le haut de ses joues et sur son nez, au milieu de quelques petites imperfections de sa peau. Un pendentif en forme d'oiseau était accroché à son cou nu. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux châtain en un chignon décoiffé. Claude allait continuer son inspection au restant de son corps lorsqu'elle claque des doigts devant ses yeux. Il papillonna avant de se reprendre.

**« Je voudrais apprendre à danser »**, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**« Votre carte de visite, c'est écrit dessus que vous faites des cours**, expliqua l'homme en sortant la dite carte**. Il faut que je sache danser pour dans deux mois. »**

La brune secoua la tête.

**« Je suis au regret de devoir insister. Quand cela serait-il possible ? »**

Puisque son interlocutrice garda le silence, il ajouta: **« Si c'est un soucis d'argent, je pense que je-**

**\- Je peux vous aider ? » **lui demanda-t-on dans le dos.

Surpris, Claude fit volteface. La porte en bois s'était ouverte sur un homme au visage curieusement identique à la femme. Le nouveau venu fronça les sourcils et après un bref coup d'œil à la danseuse, fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

**« Arrêtez d'embêter ma sœur et suivez-moi. C'est pour des cours particuliers c'est cela ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai essayé de l'expliquer à votre danseuse mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre.**

**\- Oh si. » **Le brun ferma la porte derrière son client et s'installa à son bureau. **« Ce n'est pas elle qui s'occupe habituellement des adultes, c'est pour cela. Cours particuliers ou en groupe ?** demanda-t-il tout en ouvrant un grand cahier. **Nos cours pour adultes sont le mardi soir.**

**\- En vérité, il m'en faudrait assez pour savoir danser dans deux mois.**

**\- Quel genre ? Danse de salon ? Danse classique ? Jazz ? »** Devant le silence de Claude, il soupira et reprit : **« Écoutez, puisque nous sommes lundi, je vous propose de venir demain soir afin d'estimer combien d'heures vous aurez besoin. Vous pourrez également me dire ce que vous souhaitez réellement. Le cours débute à 21h. Moi c'est Charlie. Évitez juste**, précisa le danseur**, les chemises et pantalons de tailleur.**

**\- Je ne vais pas acheter de tutu quand même**, s'amusa Claude.

**\- Venez avec une tenue confortable. »**

Acquiesçant, l'homme d'affaires se leva et sortit du bureau. Il chercha du regard la danseuse mais elle avait disparu.

* * *

**« Mais non enfin ! »** s'écria le professeur de danse.

Claude grimaça tout en s'arrêtant. La femme avec laquelle il dansait, lui fit un sourire contrit avant de fuir ses pieds maladroits. Charlie, le brun qui gérait le studio, soupira une énième fois en constatant la catastrophe ambulante que représentait son nouveau client. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi charismatique et danser comme un gnou empêtré dans la boue. C'était la cinquième partenaire qu'il faisait fuir, et pourtant Géraldine était très patiente.

**« C'est pas possible d'être aussi brute avec sa partenaire**, soupira-t-il. **Elle doit être ravie ta copine dans votre chambre !**

**\- Quel rapport ?** demanda l'élève en haussant un sourcil.

**\- La danse c'est comme des préliminaires, c'est là que tu vois si ton compagnon sera tendre ou non. Tu as beau être le plus bel homme sur terre, si tu n'as aucune considération pour l'autre, tu resteras seul toute ta vie ! »**

Alors que Charlie observait ses autres élèves, afin de montrer un exemple, ses yeux tombèrent sur sa sœur sortant du bureau. Il allait devoir lui demander de l'aide. Il l'interpella.

**« Rosie, essaye s'il te plait. Je veux savoir si c'est un cas désespéré ou pas. »**

La brune jeta un coup d'œil à Claude avant de soupirer. Que pouvait-elle bien faire si même son frère n'y arrivait pas ? De mauvaise foi, elle s'approcha de l'homme à la peau hâlée et d'un geste un peu brusque, lui plaça une main sur sa taille et l'autre contre sa paume. Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.

**« Navré pour vos pieds... »**

Alors que Charlie remettait la musique en route, le couple commença à danser quelques pas. Sans réelle surprise, Claude écrasa presque à chaque fois les pieds de sa partenaire, malgré le fait qu'il ne quittait pas le sol des yeux. Pourtant, le professeur fut étonné de voir à quel point son élève ne dansait plus comme un pied. C'était comme si il avait finalement appris quelque chose depuis le début de l'heure. La fin de la musique résonna et sa sœur se défit rapidement des bras de l'homme d'affaires. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et Charlie lui répondit par un signe pour qu'elle le suive.

**« Attends ici Claude. »**, prononça le professeur à son élève.

Il les regarda partir, se demandant si cela signifiait qu'il allait falloir annoncer à Hilda qu'il était une cause perdue en danse. Ce ne fut que lorsque tous les autres élèves furent partis que le frère et la sœur revinrent dans la salle. Charlie lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

**« Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, pas vrai ?** soupira l'homme aux yeux vert.

**\- Moi rien, mais elle non. Mais il va falloir l'être plus que les bouchées doubles pour être prêt dans deux mois. Ma sœur est beaucoup plus exigeante que moi.**

**\- Combien de fois par semaine ? »** s'adressa Claude à la jeune femme, tout en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Rosie agita ses mains tout en regardant son frère qui hocha la tête.

**« Tous les soirs**, répondit-il. **Au moins une heure et demie. »**

La danseuse sembla donner d'autres directives à l'autre mais Claude les coupa.

**« Pardon de mon indiscrétion mais... elle est sourde ? Cela risque d'être compliqué pour les cours non ? »**

Elle leva son majeur dans sa direction et tourna les talons, une expression de colère sur le visage. Charlie soupira et prit la parole :

**« Oui, c'était indiscret. Écoute, c'est la seule chose que je peux te proposer. Rosie est une très bonne danseuse, et une professeur patiente. Reviens demain soir si tu es d'accord. »**

Le danseur lui jeta un regard désolé avant de se diriger dans la direction ou sa sœur avait disparu. Claude resta un moment les bras ballants. Elle l'intriguait bizarrement.


	2. Partie 2

_"Danse bien ! Et invite-la à dîner ! -^-^- "_

Claude soupira en fourrant son téléphone dans son sac de sport. Il avait débuté ses cours de danse il y avait à peine deux semaines et Hilda avait déjà une nouvelle lubie: le caser avec sa professeur de danse. Il monta les marches menant au studio en se décoiffant. Il avait réussi à quitter plus tôt pour une fois. Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de danse, il fut surpris de voir Rosie entourée d'une dizaine d'enfants en collants et justaucorps. Charlie, assis à son bureau et à travers la porte ouverte, le salua de la main. L'homme aux yeux verts s'approcha de lui.

**« Tu es en avance !**

**\- J'ai pu quitter plus tôt grâce à ma secrétaire.**

**\- Ta secrétaire ?** s'étonna le danseur. **C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu faisais pour te payer de telles fringues. Laisse-moi deviner... Vu ta belle gueule, ton aura qui pue le fric et la montre à ton poignée, tu n'es pas le directeur d'un studio de danse !**

**\- Merci mais je te rends le compliment**, s'amusa Claude avec un clin d'œil. **Si j'étais de ton bord, je te trouverais beau gosse aussi.**

**\- Tous les danseurs ne sont pas gay**, soupira Charlie. **Je suis sûr que j'ai vu autant de-**

**\- Charlie... Ma maman m'a donné un papier pour toi »**, le coupa une petite blonde en tendant un chèque au brun. Ce dernier toussa pour se reprendre, sous le regard plus qu'amusé de son client devenu ami.

Claude se leva et sortit du bureau. Il y avait là quelques parents venus chercher leurs enfants. Rosie était en grande discussion avec une femme de famille. L'homme était surpris, mais il vit rapidement que la danseuse s'exprimait grâce à son téléphone sur lequel elle écrivait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une petite voix.

**« T'es qui ?** demanda la petite blonde de tout à l'heure.

**\- Un élève**, sourit Claude.

**\- N'importe quoi ! T'es trop vieux ! »** s'écria-t-elle mais un claquement de main la fit sursauter.

La brune aux yeux bleus s'était approchée des deux et fixait avec mécontentement l'enfant.

**« Mais Rosie, c'est vrai ! »**

La professeur fit un signe de mains en ne quittant pas la fillette des yeux.

**« Oui je vais attendre dans le bureau...**

**\- Eh bien, tu as de l'autorité !** rit l'homme tout en signant la seule chose qu'il savait dire "bonjour". **Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des cours pour les enfants.**

_" Ils sont beaucoup moins curieux que les gens comme toi "_, écrivit-elle.

**\- D ailleurs pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé comme ça ? »**

_" C'était inutile. Je n'écris pas aux enfants et ils comprennent ce que je veux "_ répondit-elle.

Claude aurait aimé continuer à la questionner mais la jeune femme lui fit bien vite comprendre, et ce sans écrire, que l'heure du cours avait commencé et qu'il avait intérêt à se mettre en place.

* * *

Claude se prit une pichenette sur le nez et il releva les yeux de ses pieds. Rosie en face de lui soupira avant de reprendre les pas qu'ils répétaient inlassablement depuis une heure. L'homme d'affaires, contraint de la regarder elle, observa son visage concentré. Depuis le début de leurs cours ensemble, jamais elle ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux; elle fixait toujours un point à côté de sa tête lorsqu'ils dansaient. Il avait beau essayer de la faire sourire avec de petites remarques, elle conservait son expression indifférente et il ne récoltait qu'une énième tape dans l'épaule. Il aurait pu laisser tomber tout ça, puisque l'origine de ces leçons était Hilda, mais non. Claude était intrigué par cette femme aussi gracieuse que muette. Lors de ses cours avec les enfants, elle montrait un visage avenant tout en rectifiant le moindre de leurs faux pas. Il le voyait, lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'arriver tôt, que ses élèves la comprenaient sans soucis, alors même qu'elle ne disait aucun mot. Pendant ses cours particuliers, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas de réels soucis à comprendre ses remarques silencieuses, mais Rosie se montrait nettement moins chaleureuse. Certes, il lui écrasait régulièrement les pieds, mais il s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait ! Hilda l'avait même une fois surpris à répéter seul dans son bureau, et la Déesse sait à quel point elle s'était moquée de lui. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, c'est à dire que Charlie sortit de son bureau pour le mettre dehors, Claude se sentit à la fois soulagé et frustré. Soulagé car il ne sentait plus ses jambes, et frustré car une fois encore, sa professeur ne s'était pas détendue une seule fois. L'homme aux yeux verts lui jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter le studio. Il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette expression indifférente et pourquoi il décelait une lueur mélancolique au fond de ses yeux bleus, à chaque fois qu'il y plongeait le regard.

* * *

**« Mais pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à dîner ?** pleurnicha Hilda. **Je suis sûre qu'elle craque aussi pour toi ! Et il ne te reste que deux semaines de cours !**

**\- Voyons Hilda, si cette jeune femme s'y connait un minimum en grâce et noblesse d'âme, ce que je ne doute pas, elle trouve Claude aussi ragoutant qu'une feuille morte. »**

L'apprenti danseur ignora la remarque désobligeante de Lorenz, son responsable commercial, qui venait de parler. Ils étaient sortis tous les trois dans une boîte de nuit, suite aux supplications d'Hilda. Claude n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil mais son amie avait eu raison de sa fatigue. Ils étaient assis dans le carré v.i.p, sur de confortables banquettes de simili cuir noir. La jeune femme se levait régulièrement pour aller danser sur la piste, laissant les deux hommes enchaîner les verres. Celle aux longs cheveux colorés en rose lui donna soudainement un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**« Claude ! Elle est bien brune ta prof non ? Brune avec des jambes de dix kilomètres de long ? La fille qui danse là lui ressemble ? »**

Surpris, il chercha du regard une silhouette familière. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais il finit par reconnaître, avec difficultés, Rosie. Elle se déhanchait au rythme des basses. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois détachés et venaient lécher ses omoplates à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle portait un pantalon bleu foncé lui couvrant la taille et un crop top blanc découvrant le haut de sa poitrine. Hilda le sortit de ses pensées.

**« C'est elle hein ? Va danser avec elle !**

**\- Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé à l'anniversaire de Lorenz lorsque tu m'as forcé à danser ?**

**\- N'évoquons pas cet incident s'il vous plaît**, se plaignit ce dernier.

**\- Mais il n'y a rien de compliqué à danser collé serré avec elle, regarde lui il le fait bi- Oh. »**

Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant qu'un autre homme s'était, en effet, glissé dans le dos de la brune en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Hilda voulut rassurer son supérieur mais il se leva soudainement et alla vers les danseurs. Claude était énervé. Il savait que la jeune femme ne pourrait appeler à l'aide, il se devait donc d'intervenir avant que cela dérape. Il faisait de grandes enjambées afin de rejoindre au plus vite Rosie mais il s'arrêta d'un coup au milieu de la piste. Elle venait de repousser l'autre et avait quitté la foule. Soucieux, il la suivit jusqu'au dehors. La brune soupira et s'installa contre un mur tout en sortant une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche. C'est là qu'elle le remarqua et qu'elle écrivit sur son téléphone.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

**« Je suis sorti avec des amis. Et toi ? Tu es là toute seule ? »**

_"Je sais me débrouiller."_ Elle alluma sa cigarette et avala un peu de fumée.

**« Je ne savais pas que tu fumais. Charlie n'est pas là avec toi ? »**

_"Je sais me débrouiller. Je suis grande."_

**« Et ça arrive souvent que des gars te prennent comme ça ? Ton frère sait que tu es ici ? »** Claude comme Rosie fronça les sourcils.

_"Mêle-toi de tes affaires."_

**« Il faut que tu fasses attention Rosie... Si un homme mal intentionné comprend que tu ne parles pas, il- »**

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'une main claqua contre sa joue. La femme en face de lui avait un regard remplis de rage, et un début de larmes se formait dans ses yeux. Claude était si surpris de sa réaction qu'il la laissa écrire l'intégralité de son message, prit le téléphone qu'elle lui tendit et l'observa partir, impuissant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Claude s'était rendu au studio dès l'heure d'ouverture. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, relisant encore et encore les mots qu'elle lui avait adressés. Il avait merdé. Sa curiosité l'avait emportée sur sa morale et il avait blessé Rosie. Lorsqu'il tambourina à la porte, il fut déçu de voir Charlie lui ouvrir. Le brun écarquilla ses yeux bleus en le reconnaissant.

**« Claude ? Mais tu n'as pas cours à neuf heures du matin.**

**\- Est ce que Rosie est là ?**

**\- Non, et c'est moi qui te fera cours aujourd'hui. Elle ne rentre que tard ce soir. »**

* * *

Il avait attendu toute la soirée, assis au café en face du studio. Claude avait annulé son cours auprès de Charlie. Il avait prétexté avoir un empêchement. De la vitrine du café, il avait vu le danseur quitter le studio depuis au moins une demi-heure. Cependant, il continuait d'attendre, car il savait que s'il voulait trouver Rosie c'était là-bas. Finalement, il avait reconnu la silhouette de sa professeur entrer dans l'immeuble. Aussitôt, il paya l'addition et se hâta de la suivre. Il devait réparer son erreur. L'homme monta les marches deux par deux mais il s'arrêta devant la porte du studio entre ouverte. Une douce musique aux paroles romantiques s'échappait dans le couloir. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra sans un bruit, comme il y avait bientôt deux mois. Claude s'approcha et lorsqu'il la vit danser seule, comme lorsqu'elle lui apprenait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle lui jeta un regard à peine surpris en sentant son étreinte et se contenta de sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle posa simplement sa main dessus en lui désignant la musique. Se détendant tous les deux, ils continuèrent donc de danser en silence. Pour une fois, elle plongeait son regard dans le sien et pas une fois, il lui piétina les pieds. Distraitement, elle articulait les paroles de la musique ce qui intrigua encore davantage Claude. Lorsqu'il reconnut la fin de la chanson, il la fit tournoyer une dernière fois avant de la faire revenir dans ses bras. La musique s'arrêta. Pourtant le couple ne se défit pas, ils restèrent à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la curiosité dans le regard de l'un comme l'autre. Brisant la magie du moment, Claude s'écarta d'elle et lui embrassa sobrement le dos de la main. Ce fut à ce moment que Rosie sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche. Elle lui tendit et il reconnut un long mot d'excuse. Cependant, il lui fit un grand sourire et le déchira sans ménagement. Elle souhaita protester mais elle s'arrêta en le voyant commencer à signer.

_"Je suis désolé. La vérité est que tu m'intrigues depuis que je t'ai vu et quand je suis intrigué, je veux tout savoir. Je veux apprendre à te connaitre mais je m'y prends mal. Veux-tu dîner avec moi ?"_

La surprise fut telle que la danseuse ne bougea pas. Claude se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné. Il avait pourtant passé la journée à répéter ce discours en regardant moult de tutoriels vidéo pour apprendre le langage des signes.

**« C'était si mauvais ?... »** soupira-t-il.

Le son sembla faire réagir la brune et elle se mit à signer, pensant sûrement qu'il avait tout appris. Embêté, il eut un rire de gêne en posant ses mains sur les siennes pour l'arrêter.

**« Non non, je ne comprends toujours rien. Oh mais... Tiens. »** Il farfouilla dans ses poches et lui rendit son téléphone.

_"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"_

**« Je t'ai dit, je veux apprendre à te connaitre. »**

_"Pourquoi ?"_

**« Eh mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. J'étais le premier »**, se moqua-t-il. La jeune femme se mit à taper à toute vitesse sur son portable, ce qui alarma quelque peu Claude. Cependant, elle finit par tout effacer et hocha la tête en le regardant. Il lui sourit.

**« J'espère que tu n'as pas encore mangé alors. »**


	3. Partie 3

Claude s'assit en face de sa professeur de danse et lui offrit un sourire. Ils avaient longtemps cherché un endroit qui servait encore vu l'heure. À son plus grand dam, ils s'étaient installés à la table d'un fast-food sans avoir réellement le choix. On avait connu mieux comme endroit pour faire connaissance.

**« Ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir mieux. »**

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire poli. Elle tentait de cacher sa nervosité, mais il l'avait bien vu triturer la hanse de son sac sur tout le chemin. Aussi, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que d'essayer de la faire rire.

**« Mais comme ça je suis certain que la prochaine fois sera mieux ! »**

Rosie haussa les sourcils, avec un air signifiant "Cours toujours pour une prochaine fois". Il grimaça mais ne se dégonfla pas.

**« Bon, comme tu as accepté mon invitation, tu as le droit de commencer les hostilités. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux. »**

Cette fois-ci, ses traits se détendirent en une mine indifférente. Encore. Visiblement, la vie de Claude ne l'intéressait pas. Pourtant, elle lui avait paru attirée plus tôt dans la soirée. Le curieux soupira et reprit:

**« Pourquoi es-tu venue si tu ne veux rien savoir ? »**

Elle écrivit rapidement sur son téléphone: _"Pour que tu me laisses tranquille. Je vais vite te désintéresser. "_

**« Pour le moment, c'est le contraire**, dit-il avec un air contrarié avant de prendre sur lui. **Depuis quand est-ce que tu danses ? »**

Elle leva une main ouverte.

**« Depuis cinq ans ? »**

Elle se désigna en secouant la tête.

**« Oh, depuis tes cinq ans. Tu as dû beaucoup t'entraîner pour être aussi douée. »** Elle affirma de la tête. **« Et depuis combien de temps enseignes tu ? »**

Et ainsi passèrent les questions. Malgré sa curiosité maladive, Claude ne demanda jamais pour son mutisme. Il cherchait simplement à découvrir Rosie. La jeune femme s'était détendue au fur et à mesure, et c'était déjà une grande victoire pour lui. Il comprit pourquoi ses précédentes approches s'étaient révélées infructueuses: il était resté dans le cadre du studio et des cours de danse. Or c'était un domaine de travail et de passion pour la jeune femme. C'est ainsi que naquit une curieuse idée dans la tête pourtant déjà bien rempli de celui à l'épiderme bronzé.

**« Quel genre de films aimes-tu ? »**

Elle sembla surprise de sa question et écrivit: _"Les films muets."_ Claude l'observa, hésitant à lui demander si c'était une blague ou non. Lorsqu'elle lui offrit un regard narquois avec un haussement de sourcils, il comprit et sourit.

**« Je ne crois pas qu'ils passent ce genre de films au cinéma en ce moment. »**

Rosie lui rendit son sourire et reprit: _"Demain ?"_ L'homme fut l'espace d'un instant surpris mais il accepta bien vite. Hors de question de laisser passer une occasion d'assouvir sa curiosité.

* * *

Claude se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'observa dans le miroir des toilettes du cinéma. Depuis qu'il y avait retrouvé Rosie, les mots de sa secrétaire ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. _"C'est qu'elle t'intrigue ou qu'elle t'attire que tu fais tout ça, Claude ?"_ avait dit le plus naturellement du monde Hilda en dévorant sa salade de quinoa. L'homme d'affaires avait l'habitude de tout gérer depuis cinq ans, mais sa vie amoureuse était également comparable à un désert polaire depuis cinq ans. Elle se résumait à quelques amourettes de passage mais il n'avait pas été tellement intéressé dans ces histoires. Non, son intérêt pour sa professeur de danse était dû à sa curiosité maladive. Pourtant, il avait tout de suite remarqué le maquillage léger de la jeune femme ce soir-là. Il soupira et se décida à retourner dans la salle de projection. Rosie était assise avec un paquet de pop-corn sur les genoux. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il revint à ses côtés et lui tendit un maïs soufflé. Machinalement, mais aussi pour l'embêter, Claude se pencha en avant et happa entre ses lèvres la sucrerie entre les doigts de la brune. Sans réelle surprise, elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête et il rit.

**« Reconnais que c'était tentant ! »**

Elle roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Claude sourit et se tourna vers elle.

**« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimais ce genre de films. Les films de super héros c'est pour les petits garçons non ? »**

La danseuse fronça les sourcils et lui donna un coup d'épaule.

**« Ah non, tu dois être comme Hilda. C'est parce que les gars sont tous "trop beaux et musclés". »**

Intriguée, Rosie tourna la tête vers lui en le questionnant du regard.

**« Hilda ? C'est une amie, qui est aussi ma secrétaire. C'est elle qui m'a forcé à prendre des cours de danse. »**

La brune semblait en vouloir plus mais les lumières s'éteignirent à ce moment-là.

L'homme lui offrit un beau sourire avant de s'intéresser au début du film. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait de plonger la main dans le sceau de pop-corn sans vraiment prêter attention et souvent sa voisine de fauteuil lui donnait une tape à ce moment-là. Vers la fin du long métrage, il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'un dernier grain soufflé et une idée naquit dans son esprit. Claude observa à la dérobée Rosie et présenta la sucrerie devant les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et avala l'aliment en effleurant de sa bouche la pulpe des doigts de l'homme. La même satisfaction traversa le visage des deux et leur attention retourna sur la projection. La dernière scène se joua sur le grand écran, puis la lumière revint dans la salle. La brune étendit ses bras tout en se levant, laissant remonter son top le long de ses côtes. Sans le vouloir, Claude glissa un regard sur sa peau avant de bien vite se détourner. En silence, ils quittèrent la salle. Marchant côte à côte, il évalua la distance les séparant afin de savoir si il était envisageable de passer un bras contre son dos. Il se doutait que cela passerait pour de l'insistance, mais il en avait envie. Alors qu'il réfléchissait profondément, on prononça son nom dans son dos.

**« Mais oui c'est Claude !** s'exclama une jeune femme. **Wouhou ! Il a été voir un film tout seul ? Le pauvre !**

**\- Mais enfin, laisse le tranquille »**, soupira un homme.

Surpris, il attrapa le poignet de celle qui l'accompagnait pour l'arrêter. Rosie lui offrit un regard interrogateur alors que celle qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Hilda venait vers eux, Lorenz sur ses talons.

**« Hilda, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- On allait voir un film avec Lorenz**, expliqua-t-elle. **Tu as été voir qu- Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas tout seul ! **sourit la femme aux cheveux roses en observant la brune.

**\- C'est Rosie**, précisa Claude avant qu'une gaffe ne soit faite.

**\- Ta prof de danse ? Ah mais oui ! Tu me l'avais dit ! Salut**, se présenta-t-elle.** C'est grâce à moi que vous vous êtes rencontrés, il te l'a dit ? »**

Avant que cette conversation ne continue, l'homme à la peau halée salua poliment ses collègues et emmena la brune avec lui vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas envie que son amie ne raconte des choses qu'elle s'était imaginée seule, lorsqu'elle faisait semblant de travailler sur son bureau. Surtout que cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait pris un nouveau départ avec Rosie ! Cette dernière l'arrêta brusquement en tirant sur son bras. Elle fronçait les sourcils et son regard demandait des explications. Dommage pour elle, il n'en avait pas en réserve.

**« Crois-moi, il valait mieux partir maintenant sinon nous serions restés jusqu'au lendemain. J'ai sauvé ton sommeil ! »**

Puisqu'elle ne bougeait pas, Claude soupira et lui tendit la main.

**« Fais-moi confiance. »**

Les traits de son visage se détendirent et ses yeux bleus l'observèrent un moment. Elle ressentait une profonde envie de lui attraper la main sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. C'est pourquoi elle claqua dedans et passa à côté de lui.

* * *

**« Ferme bien la porte à clef en partant ! »** rappela Charlie à sa sœur en sortant du studio.

Le dernier élève de la journée ressortit des toilettes en essuyant l'eau sur son visage. C'était la veille du bal de Sainte Seiros alors l'entraînement était encore plus intensif qu'habituellement. Ses muscles réclamaient une pause mais il n'osait en demander tant Rosie avait du mal à se détendre. Claude la regarda tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient en rythme avec la musique. Ils s'étaient rapprochés grâce aux diverses invitations qu'ils avaient échangés. À sa plus grande surprise, il avait même réussi un jour de la faire rire, d'un rire silencieux évidemment mais cela lui avait fait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas tenté d'approches tactiles, il se doutait qu'elle aurait aussitôt fui. Alors il se contentait de l'observer à la dérobée, de lui arracher des sourires et de pouvoir poser sa main sur sa taille uniquement lorsqu'ils dansaient. Parce qu'il ne se cachait plus de son intérêt pour elle. Par miracle, il n'avait toujours pas écrasé le pied de sa compagne, malgré son manque de concentration. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas bien longtemps à l'enseignante. Rosie posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa doucement.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils et le désigna du menton avant de désigner l'espace entre eux.

**« Tu trouves que je ne suis pas concentré c'est ça ? »**

Elle hocha la tête et lui montra l'horloge au mur.

**« Si je veux arrêter là ? J'avoue que je ne serais pas contre**, soupira-t-il en étirant ses bras. **Mes muscles me font souffrir. »**

Ils échangèrent un sourire et un bref silence plana.

**« Tu veux manger italien ce soir ? »**

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Rosie qui secoua la tête. Claude ne s'en formalisa pas.

**« Tu préfères thaï ? Ou bien des fruits de mer ? »**

La danseuse continua de refuser chacune de ses demandes, les lèvres pincées.

**« Quoique je dise tu diras non ? »** soupira le jeune homme. Elle hocha la tête avec un air sérieux et peiné à la fois. Confus, il voulut reprendre mais elle gagna bien vite le bureau en le laissant seul.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient sortis ensemble chaque soir pendant deux semaines, ils s'étaient rapprochés, il était à deux doigts de savoir. Certes, ses cours prenaient fin ce jour-là mais il n'y avait rien qui les empêchait de se revoir, rien à sa connaissance. Claude fit quelques pas en direction de la pièce adjacente mais Rosie ressortit à ce moment-là, un morceau de papier dans la main. Il fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Sans explication, elle lui tendit le fragment et lorsqu'il commença à le déplier, elle l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

**« Je n'ai pas le droit de lire ? »**

Elle lui désigna la porte du studio, une lueur tremblante dans les yeux.

**« Je dois partir, c'est ça ? Tu me mets à la porte maintenant que je ne suis plus ton élève ?** s'agaça-t-il. **À quoi ça a servi ces deux dernières semaines alors ? À t'amuser ? »**

La brune le regarda longuement. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Elle lui prit brusquement le poignet et essaya de le tirer vers la sortie. Il inversa vite leur prise et enserra son bras.

**« Tu veux que je m'en aille c'est ça ? »**

Elle hocha la tête.

**« Tu sais que je reviendrai ici, pas vrai ? »**

Nouvel hochement de tête.

**« Très bien ! »**

Sincèrement énervé par son comportement incompréhensible, Claude récupéra ses affaires et sortit du studio, le papier toujours à la main. Il fut tellement en colère qu'il ne pensa à le lire que le lendemain, lorsque ses émotions s'étaient calmées. Tout en se préparant un expresso, il déplia ce qui s'avéra un article de journal imprimé, daté d'i ans. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise à sa lecture.

_"Un accident de la route fait 3 morts et 2 blessés graves._

_Ce matin, une collision entre deux voitures a eu lieu au carrefour de (...) Les passagers de la voiture en tort, deux hommes, et la mère de famille du second véhicule y ont trouvé la mort. (...) Le conducteur du second véhicule, un officier de police originaire de (...), a été éjecté de l'habitacle. (...) Son état est encore incertain. (...) Les deux passagers à l'arrière du deuxième véhicule, un frère et une sœur, se sont retrouvés écrasés contre la carcasse. (...) Les secours ont mis plus d'une heure avant de les sortir. Seule la femme a été touchée. (...) sa gorge (...) compressée entre les deux sièges (...) L'état du conducteur en tort fait l'objet d'une enquête pour connaître les raisons de cet accident."_

Il comprenait enfin.


	4. Partie 4

Un café à emporter dans la main, Rosie se pressa en évitant les quelques passants. Elle réajusta sa chaude écharpe de laine autour de son cou et s'engouffra dans la rame de métro. Elle eut le temps de boire une gorgée avant que le train ne démarre. Debout face à une vitre, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui. Il fallait continuer à préparer le gala prévu deux semaines plus tard: les enfants n'avaient toujours pas retenu l'intégralité des pas; il fallait imprimer les affiches que son frère allait passer aux commerçants; préparer les décorations de la scène et de la salle... En fin de journée, il y avait le cours des enfants et ensuite celui de- Ah non. Claude ne reviendrait pas. Elle baissa les yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. La brune savait très bien qu'il n'était réellement intéressé que par le secret de son mutisme. Lui aussi, une fois sa curiosité assouvie, il repartirait comme il était venu. On n'était pas dans un ballet, l'amour ne triomphait pas dans ce genre de situations. Rosie soupira. Elle avait fait le bon choix. Il valait mieux empêcher le moindre lien de se créer avant que cela ne fasse trop mal. Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café, elle descendit à sa station. Une fois dans la rue, elle prit le chemin du studio de danse qu'elle partageait avec son frère jumeau. Charlie arriverait plus tard, puisqu'il devait aller aider leur père ce matin-là. Montant les marches de l'immeuble, la danseuse se figea en voyant une silhouette devant la porte en bois de son lieu de travail. La personne se retourna vers elle et ses yeux verts se teintèrent d'une joie non dissimulée. La brune baissa les siens et passa rapidement à côté de lui pour ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'elle tentait de disparaître dans le studio, Claude lui attrapa doucement la main. Elle était chaude.

**« Rosie, je dois te parler »**, dit-il sur le ton le plus calme du monde.

Souhaitant reprendre la face, elle lui fit lâcher prise et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. La jeune femme lui fit face avec toute l'assurance qu'elle pouvait.

**« Houla**, rit-il. **Ne me fais pas cette tête là ou je vais croire que tu veux me tuer ! »**

Il eut un silence pendant lesquels leurs yeux se fixaient. Claude commença à prononcer un début de phrase, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il sourit.

**« Non tu sais quoi ? On s'en fiche !** s'amusa-t-il en sortant un carton plié de sa poche. **J'aimerais juste que tu viennes ce soir. »**

La brune fronça les sourcils. Il se moquait d'elle ?

**« C'est l'événement pour lequel je suis venu ici. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois là**, dit-il en plaçant l'invitation dans ses mains. **Charlie peut venir, si ça peut te rassurer. Il faut juste bien présenter le carton à l'entrée. Habille-toi comme tu veux, tu es jolie dans tous les cas. »**

À ses mots, il se rapprocha soudainement d'elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue froide. Rosie n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà descendu les escaliers. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle referma doucement la porte au cas où il remonte les marches. Est ce qu'elle devait vraiment aller à ce bal ?

* * *

Charlie siffla d'admiration : **« Tu m'étonnes qu'il pue le fric comme ça ! T'as vu la salle que son entreprise a loué ? On pourrait manger par terre tellement ça brille ! »**

Le brun parla tellement fort que quelques personnes autour d'eux se retournèrent. Rosie soupira et lui tira le bras pour l'entraîner plus loin. Si elle était venue, c'était pour faire plaisir à son frère. Elle pourrait aussi voir si les deux mois passés n'avaient pas été complètement inutiles. Une élégante femme blonde leur tendit une coupe de champagne à chacun. Au moins, ils étaient bien accueillis. De nombreux petits groupes discutaient le long des murs luxueux de la salle de bal. Il y avait là une grande diversité et la brune observa rapidement chaque personne.

**« Tu le cherches ? »** sourit Charlie en buvant sa coupe.

Elle l'ignora en continuant de regarder deux hommes discuter. L'un était grand et avait de long cheveux foncés aux reflets verts, il avait une expression ennuyé. Le second, beaucoup plus petit, parlait si fort que Rosie pouvait entendre toute leur conversation.

**« Oh non... Cache-moi »**, se plaignit son frère.

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard curieux en haussant un sourcil. Charlie tentait de se dissimuler dans son dos. Il lui désigna une jeune femme non loin d'eux. Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

**« Je n'ai pas envie de la voir Rosie ! Je sais qu'elle a un nouveau mec, je l'ai vu sur Internet. »**

Amusée, la danseuse observa du coin de l'œil l'une des ex de son frère. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé en quatre ans: ses yeux verts pétillaient toujours autant de malice, elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés dans son dos. Elle riait au bras d'un autre homme aux cheveux corbeau attachés en un vague chignon et aux yeux acérés. L'arrachant à sa contemplation, une musique s'éleva de l'orchestre et quelques personnes commencèrent à danser au milieu de la salle. Son élève serait sûrement parmi eux. Aussi elle chercha avec attention son visage sur la piste de danse. Alors que ses yeux se posaient sur un blond aux yeux bleu clair en train de danser au bras d'une femme, quelqu'un la poussa soudainement en avant. Rosie manqua de perdre l'équilibre du haut de ses talons mais avant qu'elle ne comprenne, on lui attrapa la taille. Relevant la tête, furieuse, elle se prit en plein visage le sourire rayonnant de Claude.

**« Il ne faut pas jouer à la grande si on ne tient pas debout »**, lança-t-il.

Il rit avant de l'emmener bien vite au milieu des autres danseurs. Posant une main sur sa taille et prenant la sienne dans l'autre, l'homme à la peau bronzée mena la danse. Rosie l'observa. Si Claude était déjà un soleil radieux dans ses habits du quotidien, il avait l'air de littéralement irradier ce soir-là. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours plaqués en arrière et sa barbe taillée de près. Il portait une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant apercevoir davantage de sa peau couleur caramel. Son pantalon arborait une belle couleur jaune foncé. L'homme d'affaires remarqua bien vite l'intérêt de sa compagne.

**« Je te retourne le compliment**, sourit-il. **Cette robe te va à ravir. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux. »**

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il resserra doucement sa prise sur sa taille. La chanson suivante démarra, mais aucun des deux ne le remarqua et le couple continua de danser.

* * *

Voyant s'approcher dangereusement Dorothea au bras de son nouveau mâle, Charlie s'incrusta au sein d'un petit groupe pour se cacher encore. Les personnes le regardèrent étrangement. Un homme à la coupe asymétrique et à la voix remplie de manières se mit à ricaner.

**« Eh bien, il semble que la Déesse a entendu tes plaintes Hilda**, prononça une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs. **Tu souhaitais un cavalier et le voilà qui apparaît soudainement devant nous. »**

Celle qui venait de parler se mit à rire derrière sa main. Charlie voulut s'excuser et repartir mais il croisa un regard noisette qui le happa aussitôt. Ces yeux appartenaient à une élégante femme portant une longue robe rose et noire. Elle étira ses lèvres maquillées en un sourire et passa une main dans sa chevelure rosée. Les anneaux noirâtres à ses oreilles se balancèrent. Le danseur reprit ses esprits.

**« Vous voulez danser ?**

**\- Oh oui ! J'espère que vous vous débrouillez bien ! »**

Hilda lui prit soudainement la main et fila vers le flux de danseurs. Restée sur le côté, la petite femme aux côtés de Lorenz sourit.

**« Elle va arrêter de nous casser les pieds comme ça.**

**\- Je ne comprends pas, je lui avais proposé de danser avec moi...** se plaignit Lorenz qui eut le droit à un regard de pitié de l'autre.

**\- Et Claude ? Toujours en train de danser ?**

**\- Hm, non. Je ne le vois plus. Sa partenaire a dû s'enfuir à toutes jambes devant son cruel manque de grâce ! »**

L'homme fut pris d'un fou rire qui fit soupirer l'autre.

* * *

Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Rosie cherchait des étoiles. Elle était sortie avec Claude sur le balcon, lorsqu'il s'était plaint de douleurs aux pieds. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps sur la piste de danse. Il n'avait pu la quitter des yeux, tant sa langue le dérangeait. Il devait lui parler, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi le matin même. Avec précautions, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Claude ne put retenir un sourire en sentant que la brune ne réagissait pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la titiller:

**« Je t'aurais pensé plus farouche. »**

Un coup de coude dans son ventre lui arracha un rire. Aussitôt, Rosie se dégagea de son emprise pour se retourner vers lui. Elle articula un silencieux: _"Pourquoi ?"_

**« Parce qu'à chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi, tu t'échappes**, rit-il. **On dirait une petite souris ! »**

Il fut secoué d'un rire mais la brune ne bougea pas. Il comprit qu'elle lui demandait des explications sur autre chose.

**« Ah, ça... »** Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête et planta ses yeux droit dans les siens.

**« Tu m'obsèdes. Cela fait deux mois que je cherche à savoir pourquoi tu es muette. Évidemment, cette obsession m'a poussée à me rapprocher de toi comme avec ces deux dernières semaines. Quand j'ai eu l'explication, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à ne pas te revoir. Parce que tu m'obsèdes Rosie**, murmura-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. **Je veux te connaitre et apprendre à te comprendre. »**

À ses paroles, il signa d'un geste maladroit les mots "Je veux te connaitre". La femme en face de lui resta pantoise. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner au fur et à mesure de la déclaration de son ancien élève. Ses mains chaudes enveloppant les siennes et le souffle sur son visage étaient presque inexistants face à tout ce qu'elle arrivait à lire dans les iris verts de l'homme. Il la regardait elle, la femme qu'elle était, et non la personne muette à l'histoire sordide. Claude se perdait dans son regard à elle aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ses orbes couleur marine. Allait-elle le repousser comme la veille ou bien l'accepter ? Inquiet, il l'interrogea:

**« Rosie ? »**

Elle l'empêcha de prononcer davantage en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de secondes et leurs bouches finirent pas se rencontrer. Claude prit son visage en coupe, caressant du pouce le bas de sa mâchoire. Il lui semblait sentir les battements affolés de son cœur à elle, à moins que ce ne soit le sien. Lorsque leurs visages se reculèrent et que leurs paupières se rouvrirent, la douceur émanant de l'océan des yeux de Rosie le fit sourire. Il ne savait pas précisément où cela leur mènerait, mais l'expérience était plus que tentante.

**« Nous aurions pu devenir d'abord amis**, se moqua-t-il. **Mais cela me convient tout autant. »**

Elle eut une expression moqueuse et Rosie lui donna un coup contre la poitrine, arrachant un rire à Claude. Il allait falloir qu'il apprenne le langage des signes, à décoder le moindre changement sur le visage de la danseuse, à lui voler davantage de sourires et de rires... Oui, il trouvait cet aperçu de relation beaucoup plus intéressante.


	5. Épilogue

**« Et là ? C'est bon ?**

**\- Si tu veux l'insulter, oui »**, se moqua Charlie.

Claude soupira et se laissa retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Voilà quelques mois qu'il s'acharnait à apprendre les signes. S'acharner était le mot : il maîtrisait la base et pouvait comprendre les embryons de phrases que lui donnait Rosie, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il ne voulait pas se contenter de cela. Il apprenait essentiellement avec la jeune femme, mais de temps à autre, son frère jumeau venait lui donner quelques conseils. Après tout, il avait dû apprendre cette langue encore plus vite que lui. Le danseur lui jeta un regard moqueur et attrapa son téléphone, posé sur la table basse. En le voyant pianoter dessus, l'homme d'affaires haussa un sourcil.

**« D'ailleurs, tu comptes rappeler Hilda un jour ?**

**\- Euh**, hésita l'autre. **Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?**

**\- Qu'elle s'inquiète**, soupira l'homme aux yeux verts en se massant les paupières. **Je ne fais que reprendre ses mots qu'elle me rabâche toute la journée. »**

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut entrecoupé par des pas étouffés sur le parquet de l'appartement de la brune. Les mains toujours sur ses yeux, Claude sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. Il sourit et rouvrit les paupières pour observer Rosie venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle sentait bon l'amande et avait encore quelques gouttes d'eau dans sa chevelure. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, sous le sweat à capuche jaune moutarde et aux broderies noires qui appartenait à l'homme, et déposa un baiser dans son cou. La jeune femme soupira en croisant le regard mécontent de son frère en face.

**« Pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide hein ?** grinça-t-il des dents.

**\- Non, ça devrait aller »**, sourit Claude sans une once de gêne tandis que le brun ronchonnait.

_"Tu as du chemin pour rentrer, non ?" _demanda Rosie, l'ironie se lisant sur son visage.

Charlie soupira de mauvaise foi et jeta un regard rageur à sa sœur avant de se lever. La jeune femme l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, en profitant pour lui faire quelques remarques silencieuses à propos de son mauvais caractère. Il avait été ravi de taquiner la brune à propos de Claude jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que leur relation avait dépassé le stade « élève-professeur ». Il n'avait pas réellement changé de comportement avec son ami, mais il était toujours plus sur les nerfs quand le brun aux yeux verts montrait son affection pour sa sœur, même en lui effleurant simplement la main. C'est donc pourquoi Claude s'amusait grandement à le narguer dès qu'il le pouvait. Rosie revint dans le salon pour découvrir que son compagnon n'avait pas bougé. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de sourire. Elle reprit sa place à ses côtés, en posant sa tête sur les genoux de l'homme. Il prit un faux air mécontent :

**« Sèche toi tes cheveux sur moi, tu as raison ! »**

Elle eut un rire silencieux et lui donna un léger coup dans le ventre. Claude baissa le regard vers elle.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites manger ce soir ? »**

_"Du poisson cru"_, signa-t-elle. Il tendit son bras vers une console d'appoint pour attraper son smartphone.

**« Sushis donc. Comme la dernière fois ? »**

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

**« Tu exagères, on pourrait partager quand même**, soupira-t-il d'un geste théâtral déclenchant un rire silencieux de sa compagne. **Pour la peine, c'est toi qui appelle ! »**

Rosie se figea et au vu de son expression, Claude comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il voulut se rattraper mais elle se releva prestement en lui adressant un vague sourire à ses mots d'excuses. Il soupira en sachant qu'elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, plongée dans ses pensées silencieuses. L'homme passa commande en jetant de temps à autre des regards à la danseuse. En attendant leur repas, il ne put conserver le silence plus longtemps et il se glissa dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'enlacer de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il posa son menton sur son épaule en feignant une moue boudeuse.

**« Arrête de faire la moue, chou. Je me suis déjà excusé…** soupira-t-il. **Tu veux un bisou ? »**

Comme elle l'ignora, il reprit sur un ton encore plus taquin **: « Un massage ? Un suçon ? Une partie de- Mhm ! »**

Rosie s'était retournée vers lui pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son expression rougeâtre. Claude se laissa tomber en arrière, en l'emportant avec lui. Elle soupira en le laissant de nouveau parler, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire :

**« Donc oui à la dernière proposition, c'est ça ? »**

Il se prit une pichenette dans le front, qui secoua de rire une nouvelle fois l'homme d'affaires. Sa compagne lui tira la langue et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Claude alluma la télé et mit en route un film en attendant leur commande, caressant le dos de Rosie.

* * *

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Claude se glissa sous la couette. Les plateaux repas avaient été vite dévorés, mais le film avait été plus long que prévu et la chaleur émanant du corps de sa belle l'avait fait somnoler. Il se tourna vers cette dernière avec un sourire avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui caressa le bras du bout des doigts et elle lui offrit un sourire creux. Machinalement, l'homme vint passer son bras autour de ses hanches pour la serrer contre lui. De quoi pouvait-elle bien encore s'inquiéter ? Front contre front, il lui demanda:

**« Ce sont mes parents qui te mettent dans cet état ? »**

Les yeux résolument baissés, Rosie hocha la tête. Il aurait dû s'en douter...

**« Tu sais qu'ils t'adorent déjà ?** sourit-il. **"Enfin une jeune femme qui sait te remettre sur le droit chemin ! Il lui en faut du courage pour supporter tes mesquineries" a dit mon père quand je leur ai parlé de toi**, répéta Claude en prenant une voix bourrue. **Il faut dire que je crois qu'ils désespéraient à l'idée que je trouve quelqu'un... »**

_"Je ne parle pas, Claude"_, signa rapidement la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

**« Ils le savent**, la rassura-t-il. **Et puis je serai là pour faire le traducteur ! »**

_"Ils seront gênés"_, répondit elle. _"Personne n'est à l'aise avec les personnes comme moi."_

**« Tu sais**, la coupa-t-il, **je t'entends parler moi. »** Elle releva les yeux en lui jetant un regard confus. **« À chaque fois que tu signes, j'entends ta voix. Ou bien à chaque fois que tu me regardes, que tu souris, je comprends ce que tu dis. »**

Alors qu'il allait continuer sa tirade, Rosie enfouit son visage dans son cou, les larmes coulant toute seule sur ses joues. Claude grimaça en lui caressant la nuque. Il n'avait pas voulu l'attendrir au point de la faire pleurer pourtant. Il avait simplement voulu lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, car il serait là. Il serait toujours là. Feignant de soupirer, il reprit

**« Ahlala, si tu pleures maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque je te demanderai ta main ? Il faudra que je songe à avoir des mouchoirs sur moi. »**

Sentant un sourire contre sa peau, il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête et continua:

**« Qui aurait cru que tu serais si sensible ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Surtout lorsque tu me foudroyais du regard quand je te marchais sur les pieds. »**

Elle releva la tête, partagée entre le rire et l'agacement. _"Tu avais la grâce d'une..."_ Il ne comprit pas le dernier mot, mais il sut que ce n'était certainement pas un compliment.

**« Mais si tu utilises le passé, c'est que ce n'est plus le cas actuellement »**, rit-il, fier.

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et caressa du bout des doigts le collier que formait sa barbe. Claude retrouva son sérieux et lui demanda à mi-voix:

**« Tu souhaites que j'annule mes parents demain ? Si tu y tiens, je peux trouver une excuse. »**

Elle répondit par la négative et il eut un sourire. Il savait qu'elle avait une sacré fierté mal placée et que c'était pour cela qu'elle irait avec lui en week-end chez ses parents, même si la peur lui terrassait le ventre. Rosie l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour le remercier silencieusement, et articula de ses lèvres un _"Je t'aime"_ sans bruit. Claude répondit par la même en langage des signes.


End file.
